1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a geographic-based communications service and, more particularly, is concerned with an apparatus and method for using known locations of wireless local area network access points (APs) to service mobile users (MUs) of portable smart devices (e.g., notebook, personal computers, PDA, etc.) who are in the vicinity of these APs.
2. Related Art
As technology improvements result in smaller, lighter and more portable computing devices, a wide variety of new applications and users will emerge. Users will not only operate such devices in stand alone mode, but with portability, users will also require the ability to send and receive information through such devices at any location. The need to communicate will arise in circumstances where hard wired links may not be readily available or practical or when the user of the portable computing device cannot be reached immediately. Moreover, a result of user mobility is that the precise location of the user is often variable or not determined. Conventional communications systems for computing devices are not equipped to handle such communication scenarios.
Commercially available personal computers or other similar devices are generally equipped with industry standard interface ports for driving a peripheral device such as a printer, a plotter, or a modem. While operating in an unknown, remote location not connected to a network, the portable personal computer user may be unaware of messages waiting for him. In addition, conventionally, the user must wait until reaching an office or other place with appropriate equipment to receive such messages and to transmit or print documents or other information prepared by the user on his personal device.
By way of example and not limitation, one type of mobile user is the traveller who passes through airports or similar mass transit centers (e.g., subway commuters), uses ground transportation and stays in a hotel. In a typical scenario, a traveller may use a personal computer to perform calculations or prepare documents on a personal computing device during an airplane flight. Simultaneously, associates may leave messages for the traveller on a network. In conventional systems, the users's work product and messages destined for the user are not available until the user arrives at a location where a wired connection to the user's network is available.
A further example of inefficiencies for the traveller concerns travel arrangements themselves. After arriving at an airport, the traveller proceeds to a car rental desk or to some other transportation location. The traveller typically waits in line while the car rental agency inquires about automobile preference, driver's license, method of payment, type of insurance required, etc. Having experienced some delay, the traveller is now on his way to a business location or hotel. Upon arriving at a hotel check-in/registration desk, the traveller often experiences further delay waiting in line and providing the check-in clerk with routine information such as address, length of stay, type of room desired, method of payment, etc. In addition, the business traveller must call back to his office to check for telephone messages, thereby incurring further delays.
While accessing data bases for information about the traveller, his preferences and requirements can reduce such delays, a common characteristic is that the pending arrival or presence of the traveller is not known to those who can act in advance. Further, conventional systems cannot generally locate a mobile user of a personal computing device and take advantage of that information to reduce the time required to complete routine activities or to provide the user options that can enhance the user's productivity.
In another example, when a user dials a telephone number to an automatic teller machine (ATM) locator, the user is prompted to key in his area code and exchange prefix. The locator system then identifies one or more ATMs within the user's area. However, the system requires the user to call in and cannot locate the user any more accurately than the telephone exchange area. Thus, the user could be advised of an ATM quite a physical distance from the user's location.